lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barrens
---- Notable Locations The Sand Dunes Background The Sand dunes are a sub-district, inside of The Barrens. We share the same region chat, but not the same Block palette. The Sand Dunes does not have birch wood or birch wood planks as well as the black glass that give the Barrens its modern look, instead it features sand, sandstone and all colors of clay, making it a great place for statues. Also see The Sand Dunes Guild Plot Location The guild plot is located at 655x, 465z Barrens Town Hall Location The Barrens Town Hall is located at 359x, 672z. Background The Town Hall of the Barrens is where all Council Meetings for the Barrens take place at, usually at 8:15 PM EST on Fridays. Town Hall also serves as the place for storing information and items relating to the Council, such as complaints or suggestions from the people via donated books. The Double D The Double D, short for "Dukes Den" wass a player owned club and featured as the home base in Good Guy Mike's Lords of Minecraft. The building was divided into a few areas. The first being a general access area featuring tables, and bar where drinks may be ordered. The second floor and third floor wass a pay to enter area where a live band played and more drinks and some food were sold. The Final area was an underground VIP area that could only be accessed through the third floor and wass where the dancing pig gave special shows... for a price. The Recycling Plant To get to the Recycling Plant, you may either take the Recycling Plant warp pipe under the Market or travel to it from Nisovin's tower. Background The Glass Recycling Plant was the first and currently only Sim-City plot in The Barrens. The functionality of the Recycling Plant involves having peasants sell their glass bottles to a merchant titled the "Recyclist", who only collects ten bottles at a time. The Recyclist's bottles fuel the Glass Crusher which provides a gold-paying job for peasants who crush glass using their stamina to press buttons on the machine. The Recycling Plant is seen as a center of industry in the Barrens and is currently overseen by the Barrens' Council, specifically through Skip2010. This Barrens Special-Plot was established and evaluated by Lord Nisovin, who requested the Plant to be built in the first place. Government (Barrens' 13) The Barrens' 13 is the current ruling body of the Barrens district. It is an unsanctioned, community-run group that nevertheless acts as the Barrens' Government. As the name suggests, The Barrens' 13 is run by 13 men and women - each with their own area of authority - who meet weekly to discuss important issues that may affect the Barrens' district itself, or are currently affecting the world at large. Council Titles and Jurisdiction The current titles held by council members, along with who holds them and what their jurisdiction is within the Barrens. * Chairman of the Council The Chairman is the leader of the Council, as well as the de facto Governor of the Barrens district, in the absence of a sovereign Lord. The Chairman's job is to run the weekly council meetings; a duty which may involve calling upon guest speakers, calling for votes if the current topic calls for it, and calling for the council to move on from a topic once all discussion has been ceased. The Chairman is also required to receive other council members when they give informal reports on their activities, which is conducted in private meetings at the convenience of the member in question. * Scribe The Scribe is in charge of taking down the 'minutes' of the council meetings and posting them to the Barrens subreddit, so that the community may review issues that the council has discussed and voted upon. The Scribe is also in charge of posting the meeting suggestions to the same subreddit, where members of the community may also give their opinions on what the council should be discussing at the next meeting.These suggestion topics are usually posted between 3-5 days before the next meeting. * Chief of Police The Chief of Police is in charge the Barrens district police force, the Desert Task Force. If a criminal is on the loose in the Barrens, the Chief of Police will either send out DTF officers to apprehend them, or will take to the field themselves to apprehend the suspect. The Chief of Police will then question the suspect and any witnesses, and decide if the matter needs to be taken to court to be judged (see above). The DTF is the main peace-keeping force in the Barrens. * Master of Espionage The Master of Espionage gathers information and processes it, before reporting their findings to the council. It is an important role in Barrens politics, and has averted many dangerous conflicts with Drooleedo's ability to gather information. Not even the council is privy to how he can be everywhere at once, hearing everything at once. * The People's Representative Formally known as the Loyalist Representative, the People's Representative is a role that is able to veto any laws and decisions that may negatively impact the citizens of the Barrens. They are there to protect the interests of ordinary citizens and represent them in the council chambers. * Master of Commerce The Master of Commerce is a role that deals with business and trade. They make sure that all commercial buildings are honest and true to the customers, and are not scamming people with outrageous prices or faulty merchandise. If a business is found to be improper along those guidelines, it is ordered to either pay a fine or shut down entirely, and may face further consequences should it not comply. The Master of Commerce ensures that the Barrens can be a trustworthy district for those seeking a quick meal at a restaurant, or a comfortable night in an inn * Residential Adviser The Residential Adviser makes sure that the Barrens district does not have any eyesore plots, and is charged with fining any particularly 'ugly' plots. The definition of 'ugly' is at their discretion, but is usually reserved for 'farming plots' (plots that are made as a giant square of dirt, made for farming lots of wheat) and 'phallic plots' (plots that are a giant, phallic image and nothing more). The council is willing to let anyone with creativity build what they like, so long as it does not go against what the Lords have said is OK. * Tourism Adviser The Tourism Adviser is in charge of - well - Tourism. They host tours of the Barrens, showing off the district to those that live outside of it, and are in charge of inspecting buildings that have been designated as tourist attractions - such as statues, monuments, and landmarks - to make sure that none of the issues portrayed above (dishonesty, eyesores, etc.) are present. They are also in charge of ticketing those plots, asking for their immediate alteration and/or fining the owners. The Tourism Adviser is also in charge of hosting events, along with the Entertainment Adviser. * Master of Coin Whenever a meeting is held the council members pay a 'tax' of 1 Gold Bar to the Master of Coin, who is in charge of keeping the council funds safe and secure. The Master of Coin is required to give periodic reports on how much gold the council has in its coffers, and is in charge of spending said gold on whatever expenses the council deems as necessary, such as festival equipment. * Ambassador to the Districts The Ambassador is a diplomat that forms alliances and pacts with other districts. They are in charge of attending other council's meetings when necessary, and serving as a mediator at any cross-district meetings that the Barrens is hosting. They may also be called upon to serve as a messenger to other districts when necessary, such as handing over terms of surrender to enemies, giving a gift to allies, or whenever an occasion to speak to other districts presents itself. * Ambassador to the Lords The Ambassador to the Lords is required to speak to the Lords in whatever capacity is necessary when the council has a request or suggestion to make of them. They are to mail the Lords directly, using the Buffalo Mailbox, to ask for anything that the council needs. They may also serve as a diplomat in place of the District Ambassador when the District Ambassador is not present to serve their role. Notable Residents *frost_biten, as a dead squire and the chair of The Barrens 13. *tacodude3; Who was one of the previous squires. Law Enforcement and Military Desert Task Force The Desert Task Force is the Barrens' primary law enforcement agency.It currently does not have a head after K54 stepped down. Officers patrol the Barrens, cracking down on terrorists, scammers, and other potential threats. The DTF is officially recognized by the council, and also acts as the military and SWAT. Barrens SandStormers The Barrens SandStormers, or the BSS, was a group of members from the Barrens who were in the The People's Militia|Peoples' Militia. They decided to break off, and create their own militia and subreddit. Shmandible led the BSS, and was top officer. They claimed they were extremely loyal to the Barrens' 13 council, and would die for them. They attempted to gain recognition as the official Barrens Military at Barrens Council #12, but were denied for falsely representing the Barrens and committing war crimes. They declared war in the name of the Barrens on the Vineyard and Sand Dunes. After being denied, they were shortly disbanded. Lord Regulations Like all districts, the Lords regulate the blocks Barreners can use. The Barrens features a modern looking desert architecture. Blocks include clay, black glass, birch wood, sand, cactus, dead bushes, and sand stone. See Also *The Barrens on Reddit *The Barrens official Steam Group Category:Districts Category:Places